The Red Attache
by Botsey
Summary: While Nyota is off ship, Sarek presents Spock with an item he wishes Spock to present to her. It is amazing how Spock uses it during his wife's absence


The Red Attaché

The first time it was observed was after Lieutenant Commander Spock's father came on board the Enterprise. He had been transferred from The USS Tiberius to The Enterprise. Star Fleet's direct orders were to transport the Ambassador home to New Vulcan.

All would agree, modesty is at the core of Vulcan thinking. Although their honesty would never allow them to deny their abilities or accomplishments, they would never bring attention to themselves or brag about these. It was illogical. So the appearance of this article, that would draw attention to his person was highly uncharacteristic. The article in question was a small red attaché' case. Its presence under the arm of the first officer, was contradictory, in spite of that, it was often seen there, or propped up by his console, or on a desk in front of him-its color, shouting its presence.

This all happened during a time that Spock's aduna was off ship. She had been sent with a special delegation to Selva V. The talks taking place there were highly sensitive and Nyota's talents were tapped, when Star Fleet assigned her to the delegation. She had been gone over one week and because of the nature of her placement their bond was almost silence, only life signs seeped through.

Spock busied himself setting up production charts, reviewing all the transmissions cataloged by His Nyota. It was a prescription he wrote for himself to counteract his loss of her presence.

On occasion, Spock might be observed placing something in or removing an item from said case and then secreting the article on his person. If one had been able to stand behind him they would have observed how carefully he shielded the interior view from others. Instead of finding contents that were neatly arranged, cataloged, and in respective filing jackets the contents probably would have taken them aback. But, really, anyone with knowledge of Vulcans' mental prowess realized he had no need for notes, charts, bulletins and the like for he had a flawless memory and after hearing something only once could repeat it back to you word for word. His sense of sight coupled with that gift gave him the ability to describe anything he had observed in detail, or even draw a schematic after hearing it described.

As a matter of fact in this entire Vulcan package, known as Spock, there appeared only one weakness, perhaps we should not call it a weakness, it was just that his rigid state softened when it came to Nyota, his wife. The non-emotional facade that was normal, changed in her presence and when he talked to her his eyes became pools of deep emotion.

Aboard ship, Sarek spent most of his wake time in Spock's quarters. The only place off limits to his father was Spock and Nyota's bedroom. Sarek respected his son's privacy. Although Spock had thought about it, there was no need to lock said door. Buy if a person could have peered into the room they would seen on her pillow a pile of her hair ornaments. Her bureau drawers and closet door were also opened. The reasoning behind this totally un-Vulcan disarray was the desire to capture her scent, to feel her even in her absence. His memory could call up any experience they shared, but none of these touched him, as deeply as when he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply her essence. Then these visions of his Aduna, and the warmth of her presence enveloped him and the sharp edge of her absence was softened significantly.

When Sarek transported over to the Enterprise his baggage was transported immediately to his quarters. Among his possessions was a special article that he would deliver to his son.

His secretary and another assistant shared the three bedroom suite on the same deck as Spock and Nyota's. The relative close proximity of these two living areas made it easy for Sarek to isolate himself in Spock's quarters during his son's times on duty. It was quiet there, allowing him to meditate for long periods of time. It was during one of these visits that he presented his son with that special gift.

Eventually, the talks reached a successful conclusion. The impending civil war was avoided and the people were determined to hold festivals in honor of the Federation's negotiating delegates and these were hailed as heroes. Of course Spock blamed his high work's ethics as the reason for his impatience. What was the logical reason for all these additional celebrations. All he wanted was for these to be over and for Nyota to return to the Enterprise and of course to him.

Finally, it the day for his wife's return and Spock stood in Transporter Room One. His hands were tightly clasped behind his back. Could what he was feeling be excitement? As His Nyota materialized and gracefully stepped down he approached and she grabbed him possessively and their bond ignited and she said,

"Baby, I have missed you so much. Let's get out of here."

With a raised eyebrow, he took her elbow and they exited.

As they walked the corridors toward their quarters he said,

"Sarek is aboard. He will be pleased to see you."

Spock walked ahead of Nyota into their quarters to insure them of needed privacy. She immediately went to their bedroom and stood at the door and took a deep breath. She turned with tears in her eyes,

"I get the message."

She rushed to her husband and kissed him passionately. When he finally released her he turned his head from her's and said,

"Security lock."

He picked her up and carried her to their bed, and as he put her down her eyes lit on the red case and she sat up,

"What is that Spock?"

He went and brought the red attaché and placed it on her lap.

"Sarek asked that I give that item to you."

Opening it she saw, several personal items belonging to her.

"What?"

Turning slightly green at the tips of his ears he said, "Sarek found this case at the Embassy, if you look inside you will see my mother's name, I carried a few of your things in it during your absence. It was illogical…but…"

"Sweet Heart, I feel honored to have shared the job of comforting you with your mother."

Smiling she continued,

"The two woman you have loved have worked as a successful team."

She then hugged the case and said, "Thank you. Should I go to thank Sarek personally."

"Right now? I think not. My father will understand our delay... After all, he also had to endure separation from my mother on numerous occasions…"

Reaching up his wife said, "Indeed."


End file.
